


Slow ride, take it easy

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: DC Universe
Genre: Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: Bondage (held down). Set sometime during those nebulous early Teen Titan v3 days.





	

The problem with having sex with Bart is that he won't hold still.

Sometimes, for instance, Kon has a very specific plan in mind. His current one is to slide his hand between Bart's legs and get two fingers in Bart's ass, while using the other hand to grip the base of Bart's cock, lowering his mouth onto it slowly, and hopefully driving Bart a little insane in the process.

In reality, Kon has barely gotten the tips of his fingers past Bart's balls when he blinks his eyes and is left staring into empty air, feeling Bart sucking on his neck and vibrating slightly as he humps against his back.

Kon sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bart, I thought I asked if you could stop doing that," he says.

"What?" Bart asks from his new position, half vibrated through the bed so he can get under Kon's body to lick at his dick, and Kon doesn't even _want_ to think about how Bart's managing to hold himself in place there. "Oh, wait." Bart tilts his head to the side, seated cross-legged in front of Kon. "You mean the speeding around?"

"Yes, Bart, that's exactly what I mean."

"Well, I can't help it." Bart rubs at his arm, and a normal person wouldn't be able to see him flicking slightly, but Kon can, and he loses his calm a little bit.

Kon grips the sides of Bart's shoulders in his hands, and Bart starts and looks directly into his eyes. "Look," Kon says, taking a breath, "if you don't want to be here, then go do whatever else it is you're doing. But..." He swallows and forces the words out, feeling stupid even before he hears them. "It makes me feel kinda shitty when you can't even focus on me when we're doing ... _that_." Cassie would be so proud of him and his emotional honesty.

Bart looks down. "It's not that I don't want to _be_ here. It's just that it's, well, boring."

After a pause, Kon, still staring, says, "You think having sex with me is boring?"

Bart winces and blurts out, "No, no, it's not like that. It's just, I'm a speedster. Usually when I'm by myself, it's just. It's so fast, you know? I'm not used to everything taking so _long_."

And Kon knows a little about Bart's masturbatory habits; they've had this conversation before. "What, so you mean you've never, like, intentionally taken your time?"

"Well, why would I?" Bart blinks.

As is his usual practice, Kon thinks, _What would Tim do in this situation?_ The initial image, a visual of Tim holding Bart still and fucking him from behind while Kon sucks him off, is not immediately useful, though it does send a shot of heat straight to Kon's cock. But then, he has an idea.

"Say, do you trust me?" Kon asks, and he focuses all his visual attention on Bart, trying to time the little flickers in his body to mark his appearances and disappearances.

"What? Of course I trust you. Why would you--"

Bart freezes. And stays that way, because Kon has enveloped him with his tactile telekinesis and is holding him there on the bed.

"What..." Bart vibrates, trying to get through Kon's TK, but Kon wraps it tightly around him and is pleased to learn that apparently Bart's matter-transversing vibrational abilities do _not_ work through Kon's powers.

Their breathing gets heavy as Bart tries harder to get through the TK, alternatively vibrating and trying to launch himself off the bed, then both at once. He starts shaking and sweating, and Kon's feeling a little unsteady himself, but manages to keep his TK focused as he lifts himself onto all fours and crawls forward to straddle Bart's lap, pushing the speedster down flat on the mattress.

"You... I can't move." Bart sounds stunned, but not scared. Still, Kon has to be sure.

"Are you okay with that?" he asks hesitantly.

Bart bites his lip, but of course, he only needs about a second to consider the question. "Um. Yeah, okay. I can. Ahhh." He grins suddenly, brilliant. "We should have a safeword!"

Kon stares at him. "Do I even want to know where you learned about safewords?"

Bart's grin morphs into a smirk and he tries to wriggle up against Kon, but Kon holds him down firmly, and Bart smirks even more. "I did read through the entire San Francisco public library," he says.

"Right," says Kon. "Okay. So, safeword. Um, have any in mind?"

"It should probably be something I'm very unlikely to accidentally blurt out during sex," Bart muses. Then he tries to lift his arm, in what Kon suspects is an attempt to snap his fingers. "I've got it! 'Batman.'"

"You want 'Batman' to be our safeword." Just saying it brings an image of the caped crusader to Kon's mind, and his loses a bit of his focus, allowing Bart enough leeway with the TK to undergo a full-body shudder.

"You're supposed to pick something you're unlikely to shout out during sex!" Bart beams proudly.

Hearing Bart shout "Batman" when they're in bed would definitely kill most of Kon's libido. "Yeah, okay," he says, and then falls silent.

They stay like that for a few moments, and then Bart blurts out, "Okay, so I said I'd go along with this holding-me-still thing, but I don't think it's really going to work out if you don't-- _Ahhh!_ "

Kon's pause had been to figure out how much finesse he could manage to exercise with his TK, and really, it's kind of impressive what he can do with it. Still holding Bart down, he manages to also form a kind of hand out of it and wraps it around Bart's cock, pulling on it tentatively at first, and then more firmly as he gains confidence in his ability to control it. It certainly wouldn't be cool if he lost control and squeezed too hard, or something like that. Kon breathes evenly and leans back to rest his weight on top of his calves, his ass on Bart's thighs. He's tempted to wrap a hand around his own cock and begin stroking himself off while using his TK on Bart, but he's afraid he might lose his concentration if he does.

Bart meanwhile, is panting and vibrating as Kon speeds up the telekinetic hand on Bart's cock. Bart says something that might be, "Kon, Kon, _fuckyeahjustlikethat_ ," but it's kind of hard to tell because his speech always tends to speed up a lot when he's close like this, going high-pitched and a little keening.

But Bart knows this, and so when he _wants_ to be heard, he knows to slow down his voice enough to whine, " _Kon!_ Fuck, why can't you, faster, fasterfasterfaster--" He trails into a wail and jerks underneath Kon's legs, trying to move his hips up so he can piston them at super-speed within Kon's TK sheath, but Kon grunts and bites his lip and presses down harder, holding Bart still and if anything making his strokes even slower.

Bart gasps and then Kon feels him finally give in, body going completely loose and pliable under Kon's TK, no longer vibrating or struggling to break free. And in that moment, Kon releases his TK and leans forward, gripping Bart's cock in his fist and giving it two hard pulls before Bart is coming onto his stomach, hips arching up off the bed.

Kon gets about two seconds to feel extremely proud of himself, staring down at Bart's body covered in sweat and for once, totally still below his, before the world spins around him and he finds their positions reversed.

"So," Bart says, grinning, "you're into bondage, huh? This explains so much about you and Cassie." Kon's groans at that, but halfway through it Bart leans in and licks at the side of Kon's neck, and the groan turns into a moan.

And, okay, there's definitely something to be said for a sexual partner with next to no refractory time. Kon's not using his TK at all right now, because Bart is _totally_ focused on him even with his speed. He's everywhere at once, sucking on Kon's earlobe, his bottom lip, his nipples, and his cock. When Bart adds two fingers up Kon's ass, putting a bit of vibration into it, Kon loses it, coming half inside Bart's mouth and half on the side of his face.

Bart laughs and an instant later he's stretched out beside Kon, and he hasn't even made a side trip to the bathroom to wash the come off, wiping it off with the back of his hand instead. "So, I kind of enjoyed that," he says, planting a half-dozen kisses on the side of Kon's face.

Kon yawns and lazily turns his head to catch Bart's mouth, succeeding at hitting it a few times. "Which part? The TK, or the bukkake?" Bart laughs his buzzing laugh again, then makes a show of licking the come off the back of his hand, scraping his tongue along excruciatingly slowly. Kon's mouth falls open a little and he can't look away.

"The focusing-totally-on-sex thing," Bart clarifies, once he's finished his obscene and obviously intentional licking display. "I mean, it was still a little boring at times, but I just mentally went through all the other things I'd like to try that I read in some of those books from the library."

"You-- Hey!" Kon flushes a little and tries to think of a protest, but Bart just hums happily and plasters their sticky bodies together.

"The San Francisco library has a very exhaustive kink section," Bart intones solemnly. "You can even come up with your own safeword! It's okay if it's not as good as 'Batman.'"

Kon shudders and flops back into the pillow. "I really hope Tim wasn't listening in on us this time," he says.


End file.
